Denied Shadow
by Super Oahu
Summary: Insane occurrences are the norm to Huey Freeman. He's seen a possessed man, a man get away with terrorism, and a killer kung-fu wolf woman. But a world with two moons, elves, dragons and a crazy pink-haired girl calling herself his master might as well take the cake for him.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Denied Shadow

Chapter 1: Intro

By: Supa Oahu

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to The Boondocks and The Familiar of Zero. All characters are property of their respective creators.

It was a wonderfully normal summer afternoon in Woodcrest, specifically the home of the Freeman family. Robert "Granddad" Freeman was in the process of enjoying a rather well-earned platter of chitlins and browsing Facebook for some gorgeous young woman to go on a date with while his grandchildren, Huey and Riley...

"Dammit nigga, I thought I told ya usin' that Chinese shit was cheatin'!" Shouted a boy with great annoyance.

"Having some form of discipline and skill isn't cheating, dumbass." Came a more calm and collected voice.

...had found themselves wrapped up in another one of their fights. In short, a normal day. Though the fight had taken a turn for the chaotic with the inclusion of bladed weaponry and illegally modified, high-powered airsoft guns. The eldest had taken cover behind a roughed up brown leather sofa while the younger had taken shelter behind the tan and white island table in the kitchen. Both boys were ready for the fight to resume once again. From his spot, Huey exhaled slowly and shifted his weight to his right foot, the action causing his rather bodacious dark brown afro to sway lightly. Eyes which held the same shade as the hair narrowed as the black child readied himself to put an end to the shenanigans his brother had instigated once more.

_Oh, my sacred and powerful familiar who lives out in this vast universe._

"The hell?" a look of confusion appeared on the Huey's face as he nearly dropped his weapons in shock.

"Nigga this ain't no time to be spacing out!" cried out Riley in protest. The boy looking like the elder with the exception of his height being miniscule when compared to Huey and his hair being styled into cornrows.

_Heed my call and serve me. _

Riley was quickly disarmed by a well aimed blunted kunai to his hand, Huey held another one at the ready. Having caught the intended message the other boy relented from attempting anything else.

"Did you hear a girl's voice just now?"

"Hell no. You're just crazy."

"I'm serious. She sounds desperate."

A void of swirling darkness appeared between the brothers. Riley backed away with the quickness while Huey had found himself strangely drawn to the anomaly, the voice of the girl acted as a siren's song that reached its full strength as a final sentence resounded powerfully in his head.

_I beg of you...come to me!_

No longer hesitant, Huey stepped into the void, the portal snapping shut as quickly as it appeared once the boy was through.

Being the only witness to what had transpired, Riley gaped for a few moments before shouting with a voice loud enough for the entire block to hear. "GRANDAD, HUEY DONE GOT KIDNAPPED BY ALIENS AN' SHIT!"

* * *

While Riley and their grandfather began to panic over what exactly happened to Huey, the boy in question had found himself sprawled out on what he thought was a grassy field covered in a cloud of smoke. Immediately his mind went straight to himself being placed in a burning field but that thought was quickly squashed as he took a whiff of the air and didn't catch the scent of anything burning. Satisfied that he didn't catch a waft of charring ground or flesh coupled with the screams of the terrified or dying, the boy proceeded to question just what sort of situation he found himself wrapped up in. The child remained completely wrapped up with his thoughts that he didn't notice the smoke begin to thin and the crowd of young teens that looked like they were from various European descent staring at him as if we was the oddest thing which they ever seen. Which wouldn't have been too far from the truth.

His focus was broken as he heard the crowd before him speaking in a odd chorus of hushed tones and overly surprised chatter. Taking note of the crowd, Huey crossed his arms as he listened to everyone speaking towards him, though his attention was quickly drawn to a highly animated girl with pink hair and green eyes pointing at him while a rather confused man with a balding brown hair and cloak was attempting to figure out just what had transpired himself. With an unamused snort, Huey closed his eyes and began listening to everyone speak around him, his ears picking up that their language was closely associated with French with some hints of Cajun. He kept his attention focused on the speaking as he attempted to quickly piece together all he could before he would even start to converse with the girl or the authoritative man standing a bit behind her. Within a few moments he had decided that he had figured out enough to actually talk with the crowd.

The boy wasn't too amused at the various insults and other derisive comments which flowed from the mouths of some of the teenagers around him. The worst one he felt had come from a overly foppish boy with blonde hair and a ruffled white shirt and blue slacks. Huey felt as though the standard of silencing detractors would best be done in the most direct way.

"I can't believe it! The Zero summoned a commoner. A goofy looking runt at that!" the boy said with barely contained arrogance. "His hair looks dopey and that blank look on his face, he's probably a retard that Louise paid off."

The boy looked completely and utterly unamused as he simply tilted his head. "Well the phrase 'takes one to know one' should apply to you since you seem so sure of yourself." the blonde boy looked shocked as Huey continued. "Though I believe equating you to a person with lesser mental faculties than myself as an insult towards them."

Insulting the insulter in question in their own tongue served to silence them, though it didn't last too long as laughter rang out due to the child's barbed words.

"Wow, the kid has a sharp tongue." Giggled a busty, brown-skinned girl with long red hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in the same as the pink haired girl and the various other girls around them, with the exception that her shirt was opened up to reveal a decent amount of cleavage or allow the girl to breath easier.

The boy couldn't be too sure about which was the reason.

"Ms. Vallière, you'll need to finish the contract."

"Can't I just redo the summoning, Mr. Colbert?" the pink haired girl asked.

"No, no you can't. He's what you summoned so you'll have to face the facts. It's either you complete the ceremony or it gets listed as another failure amongst all your other ones."

It wasn't lost on Huey as he watched the girl stiffen that whatever he got dragged into was of great importance to Vallière. He quirked an eyebrow and crossed his arms as the girl turned around with her brows furrowed in frustration before she became immediately haughty and pointed a small wand he hadn't noticed directly at him.

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon that governs the five powers, give this person your blessing and make it my familiar spirit."

Their lips connected. Highly embarrassed, the child immediately stepped back from the girl he now knew as Louise of the overly long name while putting up his hand to his own lips. Nobody, save Jazmine with her bubbly nature, kissed him. Before he could even respond towards what was dealt out towards him, Huey flinched and held out his left hand, looking upon it as a series of silver symbols began to transcribe themselves upon the back of it.

"Excuse me...hmm strange, I haven't seen anything like this before..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Your runes, they don't match anything which is recorded in our records."

"And you can tell this by a quick glance at my hand?"

"I would hope so, I've been in charge of the Familiar Ceremony and I've noticed a recurring patterns in the names of familiars that have appeared here."

"So you people make a habit out of snatching up confused black children?"

"Yes, I mean no. No, you're the first...black child...commoner we've come across. Ever."

"Look can you just give me a rundown of what in the world has exactly happened to me here?"

Colbert nodded his head and began to explain the Familiar Summoning Ceremony to Huey and a little bit as to why it was unorthodox for him to even be brought forth as a familiar. As he listened to the information being given to him, the boy could only frown more and more as it became clear that he would be stuck wherever it is that he had found himself in for quite some time.

* * *

After being left to their own devices, Huey and Louise had started to become acquainted with one another, or in the case of Louise declare her own superiority while the boy did nothing more but ignore her like every other overly arrogant person he had the displeasure to meet. From what he could tell after spending no more than several hours with the pink-haired girl was that she was ridiculously proud and that common decency towards another human was quite lost to her. This came about mostly due to her constantly calling him a commoner rather than his name, which in itself was rather annoying but apparently the phrases of 'nigga' and 'nigger' were lost to her culture so he figured being called a person of lower social status was a slight step up. Thus their interactions with one another continued this way until the had returned to the girl's room to turn in for the night and the boy saw just what sleeping arrangements Louise had made for him. A small pile of straw. Annoyed and rightfully indignant, Huey left the Louise's room, both of him and the girl trading a variety of insults before he slammed the door shut behind him.

Thus for a better part of an hour Huey had found himself walking the halls of the school taking in everything for later review. Passing by a small corridor he paused to look at the same blonde boy he had insulted earlier in the day flirting with some brunette with a brown cloak draped across her shoulders. The familiar snorted slightly, causing the fop to stop his advances and turn to glare at him. Remaining unfazed, the child tucked his hands into his pockets and strolled away until he had found himself outside of the interior of the castle and out onto the grounds. Noticing the shadows on the ground, Huey looked up into the sky expecting to see a full moon but twin moons of differing colors was what greeted his existing belief. He had seen his fare share of oddities back in Woodcrest, the view of the pink and blue moons caused him to actually stop and stare in wonder at the sight. Rarely was he so whelmed at a sight that he didn't notice a the door opening and closing behind him.

"Ah, can I help you?" a soft voice called out.

"Just lost is all." he said before turning around to see an older girl carrying a basket filled with laundry. The girl was dressed in a old fashioned, at least in the standards of Huey, maid uniform. She had black hair which stopped just a near the middle of her neck and blue eyes.

"Are you a new servant here?"

"Do I even look like I'm from anywhere remotely close to here?" he asked with his trademark sour expression.

"You're the...I'm so sorry, I just thought it was a rumor."

"Unfortunately for myself it's looking like it isn't."

The maid tilted her head. "You seem to be taking this in stride."

"Freaking out isn't going to do much for me."

"That's quite mature of you."

"If you'd like I can give you something to sleep in and clean your clothes you're wearing now."

"I'd appreciate that..."

"Siesta. My name is Siesta."

"Got it. I'm Huey Freeman."

* * *

Colbert poured over the tomes as he attempted to find a match towards anything which was recorded since the first ever summoning ceremony of the academy. There was also the fact that nobody even came close to the feat performed by Louise. The renown failure had managed to summon a human being. A strangely dressed one on top of that. The boy's physical looks weren't too much of a stretch for him since he seemed as though he belonged to the family of one of the school's more well known students.

"Scion of Darkness...no that's a more modern translation of these runes." The professor thumbed open another book while looking for the runes and recording their meanings on another piece of parchment. "Old runic...thief...assassin...deity. Shadow of God."

* * *

After waking and donning his cleaned and dried clothing, Huey bid farewell to Siesta and began the walk back to the room of the pint-sized hellion he had become acquainted with the previous day. Huey crept into Louise's room stealthily, not wanting to awaken the mage as she slumbered. The boy was glad for the bed and clothing provided to him by Siesta, the older girl seemed a decent enough person. A fact he chalked up to the fact that she didn't have the value of looking down on those deemed lesser than herself like his supposed master and her peers. Sighing the boy plopped down onto the pile of hay which was supposed to serve as he bed the previous night and began to drum his fingers across his knees when he heard the girl begin to wake.

"Where were you last night?" Louise asked as she got out of bed and noticed that she wasn't alone.

"Looking at this place and cementing the fact that I'm really no longer in my own world and more than likely permanently separated from anyone or anything that has value to me." Huey replied in a dry tone.

"...I see but don't try to do that again." Louise said after a somewhat guilty pause and made her way to stand in front boy with her arms out to her side. "Dress me."

"Come again?"

"A noble can't be expected to dress themselves when they have a perfectly capable servant in their presence. Now dress me, familiar."

"First off, I'm a young boy with some semblance of reservation towards seeing an under-dressed girl, even one of your physical build." Louise's face turned a nice shade of red as Huey continued. "I'm sure you have some sense of shame unless you happen to be fond of exposing your assets towards a stranger."

"W-what was that?" The girl screeched as she tried to slap the younger boy.

He lazily blocked the strike, turned around and left the room. The boy didn't pay much attention to the girl as she shouted out various insults and statements relating to her pride as a noble. Huey slid down against the wall and began to digest the information he was able to gain from his late night excursion and discussion with Colbert. His train of thought was thoroughly derailed due to the timely and loud exit of Louise, the girl looking none to pleased at him. Her indignant expression reminded him of one more point that he had wanted to make clear to the girl.

"And one more thing, I won't be sleeping on a bed of straw." He said curtly.

"Don't start making demands of me, you're just a strangely dressed commoner." She retorted.

"I'm not going to allow you to treat me like a damn slave."

"You're a familiar..."

"From how you're speaking I don't see too much of a difference," Huey said as he settled with an unamused glare.

"What's your problem? You talk like you were slave."

"No but I'm the descendent of slaves. I honestly don't feel like stepping back over a hundred years and having to deal with whips and chains, sub-par living conditions, and the possibility of having my foot chopped off for running."

With that one sentence Huey stunned the girl into silence and walked off. Unwilling to concede defeat, the girl quickly strode past Huey and turned aroudn to address him until a group of students discovered the pair and began to whisper to themselves excitedly. He caught some degree of their conversation, mostly due to his presence but what stood out were snide comments towards Louise. The subject matter matching up to everything he had heard some of the students say during the moment it became apparent that he was the pink-haired girl's summoned familiar. Looking at his self-proclaimed master the boy couldn't help but notice how her shoulders began to sag slightly as the jests from the other students reached her ears. Huey knew that Jasmine would have wanted him to console the girl but his irritation towards her at that particular moment stopped him from doing much aside from enjoying the sight.

"Good morning cutey!"

Marshmallow Hell or Heaven, he really didn't know what to feel at that point, greeted him as he heard a muffled playful laugh. Fighting with all of his might, Huey broke free of his captor and whirled around in a hastily put up stance before he saw that the person was none other than the busty red-head from the previous day.

"What's the matter with you?! Don't go around trying to kill my familiar with those over-sized udders." Snapped Louise.

"I wasn't do anything but saying hello to this cutie." The girl leapt at a still shocked Huey and wrapped her arms around the boy. "I feel sorry for you having Zero as your master, sweety."

"Shut up Ardent." Louise grabbed hold of Huey while narrowing her eyes towards the other girl.

"Ardent?" Huey asked.

"That would be my mage name. My real name is Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst. Though you can call me anything you want." Kirche said flirtatiously.

"He's a child you hussy!"

"But he looks older than you."

Having noted that Louise was bordering on a hissy fit of epic proportions, Huey quickly placed his hand on the girl's shoulder. Louise wheeled around to how dared to touch her but stopped her tirade as a stone-faced Huey just shook his head while he began to lead her to away from Kirche whom he turned back to see blowing him a kiss. Once more feeling a conflict of thoughts and emotions Huey hurried Louise along all the while shaking his head.

"You honestly need to learn some self-control. It'll do you a lot of good." Huey said with finality.

AN – Things of note before everyone gets on this. No Huey is not Gandalfr nor one of the other two Void Familiars. He's going to be something different. Also unlike all the other crossovers, Saito will be showing up later and will retain the abilities of Gandalfr.

Also before everyone gets up in arms about Huey conversing without too much trouble must remember – the kid is a retired domestic terrorist, kung-fu/martial art prodigy, political activist, and has already demonstrated himself to be wiser/smarter than most adults and having complete mastery of Mandarin. It wouldn't be too much of a stretch for the kid to know other languages and also pick up on subtle nuances.

Also I do want to do the pairings but I haven't figured out if I want Huey to be monogamous or just harem it up like another underage boss.


	2. Chapter 2: Trigger

Denied Shadow

Chapter 2: Trigger

By: Super Oahu

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to the characters of The Familiar of Zero or The Boondocks. This is done in good fannish fun.

While it had taken some time, Huey was finally able to get Louise to calm down slightly after their run-in with Kirche. Though the process was one which would forever take the top place in his book of 'most annoying tasks', right above warning his grandfather that his dates were constantly about to do something crazy. Having dragged the girl far enough away from the source of her frustrations, the boy let go of her shoulder and turned around to face the unamused glare of his master.

"Mind telling me why in the world you decided to stop me?" Louise said curtly.

"I could just see that it was going to lead into something destructive and I didn't want to get wrapped up in it." Huey said with a tired drawl in his voice.

"She started it."

"She seemed to be more interested in gaining my affections than annoying you."

"You heard what she said. She said that she was sorry you had me for a master."

"Actually I was feeling that way from yesterday afternoon," Huey rolled his eyes as the girl began sputtering. "But basing my beliefs on the brief time I've known you wouldn't be too smart. No matter how strong the urge to is."

* * *

It was common for the familiars to wait outside for their masters as they engaged in their studies, but Huey had decided to at least stick with Louise instead of going out to the waiting area with the other familiars. This was only possible after he made the girl realize that while he was a familiar he was still a human child while the others were an assortment of magical creatures with certain qualities that he lacked, such as an enormous size or the inability to not bark at the slightest provocation. Thus allowing the boy to find himself standing in the middle of an aisle desks as the students and his master sat down while they waited for the teacher to enter and begin their lesson. During the previous night, Siesta had given him some information from which he had learned that the country he was in, Tristain, was but a small part of the continent of Halkeginia which included four other countries apart from it. In addition was also that the whole of the continent didn't have the same level of technology that he was accustomed to in his own world, the degree of which he placed amongst the technological achievements of the early Renaissance era. When attempted to ask Siesta about other countries she had told him of the Holy Land of the Humans which was currently inaccessible to them due to a powerful foe and one which was inhabited by people whom were apparently just as dark as himself and Kirche.

Apparently being the key word since the girl had only heard the stories of the people from other servants and some nobles she had to serve.

The black child leaned against the desk with his arms crossed as the teacher, a young woman wearing a bright red dress with dark brown hair and eyes, walked into the room and to the desk in front of the students. Not wasting anytime, the teacher began her lesson by talking to the class about magic or more specifically the five branches of magic which made up their world. Huey began to digest the information provided within the teacher's opening speech. The idea of magical elements wasn't a new idea to him due to their use in various fantasy stories and the few role playing games that he had played in secret when he was in Woodcrest. Their usage in the industry of Halkeginia was different from what he would have expected. Although, one thing bugged him and that was the fifth element. The teacher had finished talking about the uses for water magic when Huey loudly cleared his throat causing the woman to stop her lesson and the entire class turned their attention towards him.

"Yes...um...strangely dressed child with the large hair?" The teacher said as she scrutinized his clothing with some degree of confusion.

"You said there was another branch of magic correct? You've only discussed the schools of fire, water, wind and earth. What is the fifth?" inquired Huey.

"Why would you need to know that? You're not a mage." Said the blonde boy Huey had saw the night before.

"Correct but I happen to have the habit of being well informed about any subject that may catch my interest." Huey said before he rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the teacher. "Equate my interest to your desire towards that girl you were trying to make it to third base with last night."

"What girl?"

"Yes Guiche, what girl?" Asked a blonde-hair girl that was sitting next to the boy with her hair styled into sausage curls made famous in his own world by Shirley Temple. The barely contained malice in her voice was enough to make Huey quirk his left eyebrow and deduce that the pair were an item.

"What's third base?" Inquired Louise as she looked at him with a high degree of confusion.

"...never mind, you probably wouldn't get it even if happened to draw up a diagram," Huey muttered to himself. "Anyways, professor what is the fifth element in regards to magic?"

"That would be void." Answered the teacher.

"And what would it happen to deal with, emptiness?"

"No, it's just a magic that allows it's user to perform feats which I should say are impossible for us. There has only been one known user of the void element and that was the founder of our current system, Brimir.."

"I see. Then what about you?" He turned his head towards Louise. "What magic do you specialize in?"

"I..." The girl started before she was interrupted by Kirche.

"Can't do a single spell from any of the main four branches."

"She's a complete failure at everything." Said another student.

"That's why her mage name is The Zero. Absolutely no known success at casting any spell." Finished Guiche.

"Class that's enough, now Ms. Vallière, I want you to demonstrate your aptitude by performing a fire ball spell."

"Professor, I don't think you'd want her to do that."

"Silence, I won't tolerate this at all. Now please come up and perform the spell as it's outlined in your spell book."

As Louise walked down the aisle to the center of the classroom, Huey couldn't help as stare incredulously as several students begun to duck behind their desks or quickly leave the room. It was in that moment that the boy believed that something bordering on insane was about to happen. He could barely hear the words which left his master's mouth before a blinding flash and a deafening boom was heard and he and several other people found themselves knocked off their feet. As the smoke cleared, Huey found that he was unable to see anything aside from a wall of brown. A brown that was heaving. Placing two and two together he propped himself up to find that he was protected from a head injury by Kirche's breasts, a fact which seemed to cause several boys to glare at him with varying levels of envy. The boy attempted to move only to have the the red-head to pull him back into her bosom and nuzzling her face into his hair and once more cause him to break free for the sole reason of a fear of death via suffocation. While the boy attempted to free himself, Louise sunk to the ground as a snide comment regarding her lack of ability rang out above the exasperated groans of most of the class.

* * *

Due to his fear of being blown up by Louise and loss of air via Kirche, Huey had decided to try his luck around the other familiars and left the classroom after learning where the familiars were. Due to his trek from the previous night the boy found his way to the area where the familiars were all gathered with little problem. Upon his entrance all of the familiars turned their attention towards the boy while he looked at them with some degree of awe, having not taken much time to observe them when he first arrived. But of all the creature's, one of them happened to find him quite interesting. And that creature was a blue dragon that was roughly the same size of a small bus.

The creature walked towards him and then around him, sniffing the boy as well as nudging him with its nose. Inwardly he decided that it would probably be in his best interest to distance himself from the reptile, though with a twist of the good old Freeman luck the collar of his shirt was snatched up in the dragon's mouth and he deposited against its side. With a ungodly quickness, the beast laid its tail across Huey's lap while laying its head on top of the appendage and covering both their head and the boy with its left wing. Huey couldn't believe it, he was being used as a cuddle toy by a mythical creature. He wanted to curse but oddly enough the dragon was quite comfortable to lay against, much to his surprise. Within moments the droning snore of the great beast filled his ears and he sighed to himself before he resigned to making the best of his situation and thus decided to do as what many of the familiars were doing and take a nap.

And thus the familiars spent the better part of the next couple of hours slumbering. Though the time came when the students came to retrieve their respective familiar. Within the span of twenty minutes the vast majority had already left, leaving just leaving Huey and the dragon plus one large red lizard with a flaming tail sleeping on the green.

"Sylphid, let's go."

The dragon was roused awake by the owner of the soft voice, the beast stretching its wings out while moving her tail off Huey's lap. Feeling that he was free, the boy also woke and stood up while stretching his body. As he finished up he felt the dragon nudge him in his back lightly, turning around the child had his face nuzzled playfully by the beast. The act which caused her master, a slim blue haired girl that was slightly taller than the boy that was wearing a pair of red rimmed glasses and the same standard uniform as the Louise and Kirche, to tilt her head in what could be considered as surprise.

"Sylphid likes you." Noted the girl.

"You think?" Huey said dryly as he tried to push Sylphid away which only served to make her demand his attention more.

Though his main focus of getting the dragon away from him lowered his awareness to the point that he didn't notice the blue-haired girl getting closer to him until he felt a pair of hands begin to move their way through his afro.

"Soft."

Huey could only wonder what the hell was going on with himself, what with him drawing the admiration of a creature much larger than him and the dragon's master had finding great interest in him. The boy seriously wanted to scream or crawl in a corner and die of mortification. He quickly crossed the latter response out because it was too drastic, though he'd mostly do so if he had happened to be snatched up by the touchy-feely Kirche yet again. As the fondle-and-nuzzle-Huey party continued, Louise had just walked out onto the green to view the sight of the girl and the dragon giving her familiar a whole slew of attention.

"Would you mind explaining why you're rubbing you face in my familiar's hair and why your dragon is just rubbing her head against him, Tabitha?" Louise asked as she continued trying to wrap her head around the situation and failing.

"Cuddly." Was all that was uttered by Tabitha, Sylphid nodding her head along in agreement before returning to nuzzle Huey's neck.

"Cuddly? I'm not cuddly!" Proclaimed Huey.

"Hey, don't hog all the fun!" Shouted Kirche as she jogged over to the small group.

Huey's eyes widened as he saw Kirche with a rather devious...lustful...he didn't know how to classify the older girl's expression only that he knew the end result it probably entailed for him. Twisting away from Tabitha, and pushing off Sylphid the boy made a mad dash across the field leaving the blue-haired girl wondering why he would be so spooked.

* * *

After having run himself to near exhaustion, the boy stopped to catch his breath against the wall of the castle and then to seeing just where he was exactly. He looked around to see a number of women dressed as maids setting out tables, chairs, silverware, and other assorted items at a steady pace. His curiosity getting the better of him, the young boy walked towards the women to get a better look at the site they were setting up when he felt somebody tap him lightly on his shoulder. Turning around he saw somebody that he didn't have any apprehension in seeing.

"Siesta, hey." He said curtly while looking behind his shoulder for Kirche, Tabitha and Sylphid.

"Huey, what's the matter? You're looking terribly frightened." Siesta said as she moved closer to the boy.

"I'm not scared, just wary of having my head placed between a fleshy crevice for the umpteenth time today."

"Would you mind being a bit more clear about what you mean?"

Huey began to explain what had happened to him since he left her room that morning, the older girl finding it amusing at how he was placed into a variety of situations he claimed were the fault of Louise. As the afro-headed child finished his story, Siesta couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm glad my misery amuses you."

"I'm sorry, I'm just surprised that you're such a hit with girls at your age." Siesta said playfully before she placed her right hand on Huey's left cheek. "But I guess I shouldn't be since you're so handsome."

"Uh-huh."

"It's the truth."

"Mind telling me what you're doing?" Huey asked in an attempt to deflect the girl from commenting on his looks.

"I'm just setting up the tables for the students' afternoon tea with some other servants but we're kind of short staffed in getting everything set."

"Mind if I help you?"

"Oh no, you don't need to do that."

"I insist, you did give me a place to sleep for the night and cleaned my clothes for me."

Surprised at his insistence, though not as much as the boy himself, the older girl proceeded in instructing him on setting out some of the china on several tables as she undertook the task of placing a tablecloth on the bare tables. Though the work didn't go on in silence as the pair shot questions at one another, Siesta asking more about Huey's background and the boy asking more about the unfamiliar world he was in. Turning his head to the right a familiar foppish looking blonde caused the child's eyes to narrow slightly with irritation as he paused from his task. He had hoped that he would be passed over but he knew that wasn't going to be the case. Mostly because that he knew that he was the darkest person in the castle and that his hair stood out way too much.

"What are you doing here, commoner." Guiche asked, the disdain in his voice completely obvious.

"Shouldn't you be using played out pick-up lines about now?" Huey shot back as he set the stack of plates he was carrying down on a table next to him.

"Silence, idiot."

"Does your brain hurt having to come up with two word statements that you mistake for wit?"

"You try my patience."

"That's rich, I could say the same about you."

While all of this was happening a crowd of students coming to partake of their afternoon tea on the green had instead begun to have their attention caught by what had just transpired between the rumored commoner familiar and the playboy mage. The blonde boy had balled his fists up as Huey continued to stare at him with his dismissive gaze, a look which he was shocked and infuriated seeing on what he and many others like him recognized as a low born child with no degree of magic. Everyone of a lower social standing knew that as a mage and therefore a noble that he was to be treated with due respect but the younger boy didn't feel that he was worthy of what he was due by birth. Guiche's mind was made up, he had to teach the boy a lesson on how what would happen if they didn't learn to pay the proper respect to their betters. He cocked his arm back and aimed a slap directly at the Huey's head.

Before his hand could touch connect he had found that his strike was stopped in its tracks by Huey, the younger boy gripping Guiche's hand tightly and glaring at him with a strength that belied his stature and age. Pushing forward, Huey slid his left leg between Guiche's legs and hooked the older boy's right leg before he pushed him over. Siesta and the spectators couldn't believe what they had witnessed, a commoner having the gall to outright attack a noble. Filled with rage, Guiche scrambled to his feet, drew his wand and leveled it at Huey.

"You low born filth! Snarled Guiche.

"You want to keep going? I can do a whole lot more than just pushing you onto your back." Huey said dryly.

"We'll continue this but only in a way befitting a noble. We shall duel."

"Fine by me. Any special rules I should be aware of?"

"Anything is permissible, and should I win I get to do whatever I want towards you."

"And if I do?"

"We'll come to that if you should win. I will see you at the East Green in twenty minutes, be prepared to lose."

As Guiche strode off with an arrogant swagger, Louise had managed to push her way through the crowd along with her unwanted entourage of Kirche and Tabitha.

"What in the world are you doing?!" The pink-haired girl shouted as she latched onto Huey's shoulders and began shaking him.

"Planning on releasing some pent up frustration," Huey said drolly after he broke free of the girl's grip. "I'm surprised that you were able to find me."

"It wasn't hard to find somebody that's seen you since you're the most unusual looking person in this school. Now tell me what happened to cause you to accept a duel challenge from a mage!"

"It really wasn't his fault, it Lord Gramont attacking Huey and him acting in self-defense, even though it was probably not the wisest choice to make in such a situation." Siesta chimed in as she came closer to the small group.

"Who are you?"

"Siesta, an associate I happened to meet." The lone boy answered.

"Meet?"

"Yes, Huey was wandering around outside last night and I offered him a place to sleep." The maid said with a small smile.

"Oh really," Louise slowly turned her head towards Huey, the boy finding that starting at the outer walls of the castle grounds was probably a safer alternative than looking at her. "Why thank you for your hospitality towards my silly familiar."

"It was no problem, he was a good guest. Plus he looked adorable when he fell asleep against me."

"He did?"

"Yes, though I was surprised when he collapsed into my chest while we were in the middle of talking, he must have mistaken it as a pillow in his exhausted state he was so proudly stating he wasn't experiencing. I just carried him to my bed and slept with him."

"Well I'm going to go and get this fight finished with." Huey suddenly declared as he began to walk away before he was stopped by Louise gripping his shoulders harder than she did previously.

"No you are not. You're going to apologize to him." Louise said through clenched teeth.

"I'm not, he's going to continue being antagonistic towards me until I beat the Hell out of him."

"Huey, Guiche is a mage and you're just a commoner. You can really get hurt." Siesta said as bent down to look Huey in his eyes.

"If I could survive several near brushes with death I can sure as Hell survive against a playboy magician." Huey began to walk away, causing the older girls he was associated with to follow. "Anyways, I'm going to go first find a metal rod or a broom handle to use to knock some damn sense into that moron."

"A broom handle?"

"I don't have any weapons and that's the closest thing to one of the weapons I'm able to use. Also I'm pretty sure that there are no nunchucks lying around."

"...what would he want woodchucks for?" Whispered Kirche to Tabitha.

"Distraction." The glasses wearing girl suggested softly.

* * *

By the time Huey and the girls had arrived at the designated location for the duel, the area was filled with students and even teachers that were waiting to see the fight between himself and the blonde idiot. Louise was stunned at the number of people but she quickly squashed that feeling, knowing how much the crowd had been wanting to see how much effort Guiche would have to exert to crush her familiar. While he was bold and rude and ever ready with a snappy retort, the girl was truly worried for Huey and silently hoped that he would change his mind and apologize towards the blonde-haired boy and they could all go back to focusing on other things. But from the small time they've spent together, she knew that her familiar was too proud and wouldn't back down from a decision that he has made easily.

As she looked at the dark-skinned boy as he performed a short practice swing with a metal bar he had obtained before arriving to the East Green, she couldn't help but feel a pit in her stomach growing. Leaving Louise and the other girls behind, Huey walked out in front of the crowd and stopped a few feet away from Guiche, the older boy looking none too pleased with him.

"Ready whenever you are." Huey said as he held the bar behind him in a reverse grip.

"As much as I want to destroy you quickly, we must first announce our name and title to one another before we begin." Guiche said.

"Are you serious?"

"As serious as I am about my love for the fair Montmorency."

"That the name of the girl you were flirting with like an idiot last night?"

"For the last time there was no girl!"

"Then she was a boy dressed as a girl? Funny, I didn't expect for cross dressing, feminine boys to be something you'd like to meet with in secret, although seeing how you dress it shouldn't come as a surprise to me."

"I am Guiche de Gramont, my runic name is The Bronze." Guiche said hotly as he realized that he fell victim to Huey's wordplay. Again.

"Huey Freeman, no title worth giving to a complete jackass."

"Very well, have at you. Come, golem."

While he was somewhat prepared for an outright attack, the young boy wasn't mentally ready for a greenish-brown metal construct from the ground which to him looked more like a more brutal version of Rosie from the Jetsons, a simple looking war hammer and kite shield in its hands. Seeing that his opponent was still, Guiche took the imitative by ordering the golem to go forth and strike the child. The blow would never connect as the child parried the thrust with the bar and followed up with one handed swipe. As his strike connected, Huey pulled back and shook his arm out and fixed his hold on his weapon due to the reverberation from his attack hitting the golem nearly causing his arm to go numb. With a battle sense that surprised Huey, Guiche commanded the golem to charge forward and attack. The Zero's familiar blocked and parried the first few strikes before his weapon was knocked from his hand. the counterstrike could fall he dodged to his right with a quick hop and continued to put some distance between himself and Guiche's summon.

Huey prepped himself once more before he rushed in and began delivering weak strikes to the golem in an attempt to find a weakness in its construction as the golem attempted to hit the boy only to end up lightly clipping the boy. The crowd watched with excitement and awe as the younger boy showed a much better degree of skill than they had anticipated as he continued to attack with no sense of hesitation or recklessness. A heavy strike aimed at his sides was blocked but the force behind it was immense, knocking the child's weapon away from him and at the same time knocking his shoulder out of its socket. Before he could create any considerable distance between himself and his magically crafted opponent, the golem took to slamming its hammer directly into Huey's chest and following up with a backhand with its shield which sent the boy skidding across the ground. In the crowd Louise began to panic for the well being of the younger boy as she noticed that he wasn't moving at all after the attack. Slipping past the girls that came with her, she ran towards Huey before she was stopped by a hastily conjured golem. Whirling around she looked at Guiche with anger blazing in her eyes.

"What's the meaning of this?! This duel is over!" Louise shouted.

"True but as your familiar agreed to, what I decided to do with him should I win was up to me to decide," Guiche smirked deviously as he pointed at the boy's prone form. "For his slander against my good name and for the audacity he had in attacking a noble, I will personally see that he's properly punished. Golem, break him."

Right as the golem charged forward with its weapon raised, nobody expected for Louise to slip past the golem blocking her and throwing her body over Huey. She wrapped her arms around the younger boy and braced herself for the golem's attack to strike. Though instead of the sound of metal hitting flesh and bones breaking, the sound of crumpling metal filled her's and other students' ears. Louise was stunned as much as everyone as Huey rose, his left arm impaling the golem through its chest and his right arm wrapped around the girl's waist while at the same time positioning himself to shield her with his body. During all of this the boy kept his head down and his eyes closed as Guiche backed up slightly and willed his remaining construct back to his side. Louise on the other hand remained apprehensive, the younger boy's actions doing nothing to curtail the fear she had felt earlier.

"Huey? Huey are you okay?" Louise said.

The only answer that she got was the boy turning his head towards her and slowly opening his eyes, showing them to be a dull and empty violet which chilled her to her core.

AN – And there you have a small insight into Huey's powers as a familiar. Also check the info page for a new series of Q&As that I'll be doing every month. Deal being you PM or place any questions you have in a review. They can be about relating to the story, any stories I have planned, or anything else that isn't too insanely personal. Hell you can even ask what my favored loadout in Black Ops 2 is.


	3. Stray in Chaos

Denied Shadow

Chapter 3: Stray in Chaos

By: Super Oahu

Disclaimer: I owe nothing relating to the two series in this story. This is for fun and enjoyment and all that wonderful jazz.

Huey removed his arm from the golem and stepped back slightly before he proceeded to scoop up a still scared Louise in a princess carry. Even though they were roughly the same height, everyone was amazed at how effortlessly the boy had lifted the girl up, but their surprise didn't last long as they remembered that the child had speared a metal golem with his bare hands moments earlier. The pink-haired mage looked into the boy's eyes and couldn't help but feel utterly unnerved by them. Part of her had wanted to believe that Huey's expressionless face was just an act he had cooked up to scare people but she knew better. Despite only knowing the boy for a short time she knew that her familiar's current state was in no way normal.

"Huey. Huey snap out of it." Louise said as the boy began to walk towards the edge of the crowd. "I'm talking to you! Don't ignore me."

Still he remained silent as he sat the girl down next to Siesta, Kirche and Tabitha before he turned around to face his opponent once more. The older boy took a several steps back as the younger began to walk towards him slowly, his gaze unwavering and showing not a single flicker of emotion. Like Louise, Guiche was highly unnerved by the emptiness of the familiar's eyes. Though despite the feelings of dread he was experiencing he held true to his pride and gathered up his fragmented courage and began to summon a legion of the same bronze golems to combat the child, with the exception that the ones brought forth were carrying various and more intimidating weaponry.

"F-fine, you want to continue then I won't hold back!"

He was certain that the boy's expression would become fearful as his troop surrounded the child.

How unfortunate it was for Guiche's shrinking confidence that Huey remained staring at him with his emotionless eyes. Unable to look anymore, the older boy swallowed his fear and ordered his constructs to attack.

Everyone's eyes trailed after the familiar as he soared up into the air several feet above the golems all the while raising his right leg above his head and bringing it down sharply, cleaving an unfortunate metal construct down the middle. Not wasting a single second he charged towards another before leaping up forward with a flying knee, crushing another's head with what appeared to be minimal effort on his side once more. Unlike their creator, the golems didn't feel an ounce of fear and continued to attack the boy as they were ordered to do.

For the constructs it was their only advantage, for if they were able to feel emotion like their creator and the rest of the crowd then the desire to run away would've taken hold of them. But alas, they weren't and continued to throw themselves hopelessly against the child. After dispatching one more of Guiche's creations in a rather brutal manner, Huey wrenched a spear from the hands of one of the golems before he twirled it around expertly before he settled into a tight stance with the spear tip being pointed parallel to the ground while a barely visible purple haze began to form around the weapon. He quickly sprang into action once more by charging straight into the mass of his non-living adversaries while swinging the weapon upwards. The movement was barely able to be followed but the end result told the witnesses all that was necessary. All of the remaining golems were reduced to nothing more than heaps of scrap metal, Huey stood in the middle of them.

The ground itself was gouged out in what some would later realize was the path the weapon took when the familiar was wielding it, the spear itself didn't fare well as the single attack it was used for caused it to become warped and brittle. As silence settled across the grounds one thought resounded through the minds of everyone present.

Huey, the Familiar of Louise the Zero was strong. Monstrously strong.

"I-I y-y-yield. I yield." Guiche stammered as he held his hands out to his side and dropped his wand.

The younger boy tilted his head lightly before he dashed forward and hit the elder with a heavy body blow which served to cause Guiche's eyes to bulge from their sockets and a flood of bloody bile shot out of his mouth. The spectators were horrified as Huey removed his fist only to step back slightly before kicking the mage in the jaw and onto his back. Still not finished, he strode forward and picked the older boy up by his collar and flung him away with slightly less force than he did with the golems, causing the blonde to land in a crumpled, bloodied heap at the edge of the crowd.

In the crowd, Louise could only watch on as her familiar turned around and began to walk back over to Guiche and just stood over him before he bent down and gripped the downed boy's neck with his left hand. Using the same ridiculous strength he displayed during the latter half of the duel, Huey effortlessly lifted the blonde up, his right hand being leveled at the other's chest.

"Die."

The words so softly spoken, so simple carried a weight which shattered the spirit of all whom heard it. Right before his hand was about to go through the older boy's chest, Huey let go of Guiche and quickly sidestepped to his left as a ball of fire sailed past him and into the wall behind him. Many felt relief as they saw Professor Colbert standing over the battered blonde with his wand at the ready.

"Stand back!" he snapped at the students whom were foolhardy enough to believe they could actually fight without impunity since a teacher was with them.

"B-but he needs to be put down, he was going to kill..." Started a rather portly boy with blonde hair.

"Not another word. Stand back and get Guiche out of here."

Huey only looked on as if he was evaluating what his next course of action would be and he wasn't alone. Colbert gripped his staff in hands tightly as he tried to shake the deep unnerving sensation he received whenever he allowed himself to look into the child's eyes as it reminded him of an expression he had long hoped he would never have to see again. He was unable to muse long as the child rushed towards him with his arm cocked back to deliver the same certain-kill technique he had been utilizing on the golems. With a deftness which surprised the remaining students, Colbert used his staff to parry the boy's thrust to the ground all the while putting some distance between him and familiar only to find that he had stopped next to a shell-shocked Louise.

While he was still stuck on the act of speculation, the man felt that Louise wouldn't be in danger from the combative familiar but he didn't want to find out if his idea came out to be highly incorrect. As he sidestepped Huey and sent him sprawling across the ground with a well placed kick to his midsection the professor shouted out to Louise to shake the girl free from her stupor.

"Hurry and get Guiche to a healer!" the balding professor said curtly.

"But..." She began with trepidation.

"Your familiar is out of control, Louise! For some reason he is intent on killing Guiche and anyone that gets in his way of that task!" The professor conjured a wall of flame to sprout from the ground, separating them from Huey. "Now get that boy out of here while I try to subdue Huey."

As soon as she attempted to respond to the older man, Huey had used his ridiculous physical prowess to launch himself over the wall of flame. Having seen what the young boy had accomplished in his duel, the older man couldn't help but look on in a stupefied awe as the boy sailed over the wall and towards him. Fearing for her teacher and her classmate, Louise began to hastily speak the words to the spell she had learned in class earlier in the day while she leveled her wand at the rampaging boy. She had hoped that her intended spell would have been cast correctly but the end result was the same as before, a flash of white light followed by smoke and a near deafening boom rang out across the field. Though for Louise the sound that echoed loud in her ears was the pained scream that ripped its way out of her familiar's mouth.

Eyes widened as the dust cleared and a ragged and battered Huey laid prone on the ground a few feet away from the Colbert. Dropping her wand, Louise attempted to rush over towards the boy when she found herself restrained by a bald, heavy set, beady-eyed, man wearing a beige robe.

"Is it still breathing?" he questioned as another teacher, this one a rather regal looking brunette woman wearing a dark green cloak with gold accents on the sleeve and collar, landed next to the boy.

"Barely, we should just get rid of him now before he wakes up and tries to go on a rampage again." The woman suggested.

"Then make it quick."

"You'll do no such thing." Colbert said as he stood between the other teachers and Huey.

"Are you out of your mind?" The bald man shouted as he let go of Louise and stomped up to Colbert's face.

"I could say the same thing about you, he's a boy."

"He's a monster!"

"Shut your mouth! He isn't like this!" Louise shouted.

"Be quiet Louise, this is your fault as well as your familiar's! That demon nearly killed the youngest Gramont and Professor Colbert!" Said the lady mage.

"And he wasn't in control of himself."

"A likely story." The woman said as she began the incantation to a spell before her wrist was gripped tightly by the Colbert.

"Dare harm a hair on his head and I'll make you rue the fortune that you were able to wake on this day," The man said in a harsh tone. "I'll take him someplace secure until the headmaster can decide what to do. Would any of you have any problems with that?"

"None at all."

"Good."

Colbert made his way towards Huey and bent down to pick him up when Louise, whom finally broke free from the teacher restraining her, ran forward and covered Huey up with her body.

"What are you doing? Let go of him!"

"I'm sorry Louise but this is the only way to keep him safe for the time being."

"B-but..."

"No more discussion on this, it has to be this way." The man said as he took held Huey in his left arm and used a levitation spell to fly to the castle.

* * *

He had no idea how what time or when it was, but for the awakening Huey the only thing that mattered was finding an answer as to why his body was feeling as sore as it currently did and whose bed he was sleeping in. The growling of his stomach made the boy to mentally place the previous two inquiries last after he had managed to find something to eat. While it had taken a greater amount of effort than he would've imagined but he managed to drag himself out of the bed only to stop as he felt his feet touch something cold and metallic. He looked down to see what it was and bit back a string of curse words as he saw that his right leg was shackled at the ankle, the chain itself being bolted heavily to the wall at his left.

"So I'm part of a slave trade, should have known this was going to happen." The boy drawled tiredly as he looked at his surroundings, taking note of the room he was in being more akin to the inside of a shack that had obviously seen better days.

After having observed the scope of his surroundings, Huey began to make the best of his unfortunate situation and began to think about his lot in life at that particular moment. The boy thought about the rather backwards, by his standards at least, world he had found himself trapped in as well as the proud and loud girl that had brought him through a process he could rightfully declare as inter-dimensional coercion.

While he continued to pile up a variety of negative thoughts and promises of retribution against the chief deity of every religion he could recall, the door to his prison was opened to show the boy two things. The first being that he was actually within a dungeon, that still had the audacity to look like a poor man's shack and the second being Colbert.

"I see that you're awake." Said the man as he walked into the room while closing the door behind himself.

"And chained. Your doing?" Huey shot back.

"A precautionary measure after what you've done."

"What I've done? You're not making any sense."

"Are you telling me you have no recollection of what transpired? Could you please tell me what your last clear memory was before you awoke?"

"I was about to get hit in the face with a damn shield. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Interesting...so I was right in my hypothesis that it was a reaction sparked by your familiar abilities."

"Still not making any sense."

Colbert took a deep breath and began to recount to Huey everything that happened in the latter half of the duel.

"I nearly killed that idiot?"

"I'd wager to say you would've done so had I not stepped in to stop you." The older man said as he pulled out a key and used it to release Huey from his shackle.

Huey took the opportunity to get the blood moving properly in his limb by wagging his foot back and forth.

"Why are you freeing me?"

"I was told to ascertain if you were a threat or not. If you weren't then I was to free you."

"And if I was?"

"Let's not talk of it. It's something I'm rather glad I won't have to do."

* * *

It had been a long and miserable week for Louise, the girl sat on the edge of her bed, the girl having spent the vast majority of the day in that particular spot. Ever since the end of the out of control duel, the girl had to endure the scorn and fear from many of her fellow students. Anger which was due to her being unable to control Huey during the fight and fear due to her having a familiar which was as powerful and deadly as he had proved himself to be. While Guiche was alive, he did suffer several broken ribs and some deeper injuries which the healers had surmised would take him the rest of the month to heal from. Though what really weighed on her wasn't her part in subduing her rampaging familiar, it was that none of the teachers nor the headmaster himself would tell her what had happened to Huey.

Colbert had taken to avoiding her as if he was guilty of some deed he had performed or was going to and other teachers, some whom favored the child of the Gramont family, had told her outright to stop worrying about the little monster. Little monster, just one of the many names some had taken to calling Huey and in her mind one of the nicer ones. She bit the inside of her cheek as she recalled how the several days past somebody had taken to nailing on her door a sign which called her the 'Whore of the Black Devil'. For all intents and purposes, for the entire school, Huey's rampaging state was akin to somebody inhuman. The girl knew that wasn't the truth, how Huey acted during the latter half of the duel wasn't his real self. Louise could tell that something had caused the boy to change his personality drastically and it was something which she felt that only she realized.

But the cause of the boy's change is what eluded her.

The girl had walked out the library, a place which offered her some semblance of solace during week since the rule of near silence was strictly enforced, when she ran into Siesta. The maid being one of a handful of people who didn't take to insulting her in any way since the duel.

"Ms. Vallière, are you okay? Have they given you any information about Huey?" The maid asked.

"The teachers and headmaster haven't told me anything. They just tell me to be patient but it's been a week already. What if they've just done what that harlot of a professor tried to do Huey?" Louise said as the stress of the past week became readily evident on her face.

"I'm sure that he's okay." Siesta said gently as she clasped the other girl's hands between her own.

"But he nearly killed Guiche. They must have done something to him...there's no way they wouldn't punish him after that duel."

"They wouldn't do that to him, he's a young boy."

"Who could cleave golems in half with his bare hands."

"...true."

"Be glad then, your familiar is to be returned to you." A voice said from behind the girls.

Louise and Siesta turned around to see a unamused Huey and a cheerful Professor Colbert standing behind them.

"Huey, you're okay."

"I'll be better off if I could go ahead and get people to stop gawking at me." The boy said.

"A new change of clothes and probably a nice bath would suit your needs more." Siesta said in jest as she pointed towards her nose.

"That wouldn't be too far from the truth," Huey said tiredly before he turned his attention back towards Colbert. "Apart from me being told I'm being held accountable for attempted murder, you didn't say anything about how in the world you were able to subdue me."

"Louise...blew you up." The professor said with a strained tone of voice.

"Blew me up?"

"She attempted a spell and it didn't work as intended, but, it was able to just render you unconscious considering you were showing yourself to being a juggernaut of some sort."

Upon hearing that Huey could only respond in a way which was his go to when he tried to make sense of anything which tended to go outside of his scope of common sense.

"Did she do it with a smile on her face?"

Respond with a snarky remark. A curt comment which was answered by Louise quickly walking up to him and giving him a response in the form of a harsh slap which made his head snap towards his right.

"I was stupid to even worry about you!" Louise roared as she turned around and ran down the hallway at a speed Colbert and Siesta thought was pretty impressive.

"What the hell was that for?!" Huey snapped as he rubbed his cheek.

"She's been worried sick about you for the past week." Answered Siesta.

"Excuse me?"

"She's been continuously asking about you even when it was becoming apparent to her that nobody would want to give her an honest answer. Louise was also becoming withdrawn since she was always coming to defend your name and her own every time somebody said something nasty about you two."

"Huey, go after her. She really needs you by her side now." Colbert advised.

Apathy filled Huey's mind as he crossed his arms over his chest and walked away in the opposite direction his summoner had gone. Having been witness to the girl's depression, Siesta had attempted to go and stop the boy when she was stopped by the lone professor.

While he was certain that Huey wouldn't attack anyone, he still didn't know the boy well enough to deduce just what in the world he would do if he was to be stopped by the young maid. As he began to lead the girl away he looked up as he heard the sound of feet pounding rapidly echoing in the hallway. Looking up he saw Huey rush down the hall, the boy stopped at an intersection and looked around before he darted off towards his left all the while calling out Louise's name.

As he continued to run, Huey mentally began to berate himself over allowing some semblance of guilt to get the better of him and cause him to find the girl who slapped him after what some could consider a cold hearted remark. A bitter taste began to grow in his mouth as he heard snippets of conversation from students as he passed, the boy picking up disparaging remarks about himself but more about the pink-haired noble he was pursuing.

He resolved to make sure to inform the student's whose faces he committed to memory what he exactly thought about their comments after he found Louise and got her to calm down.

The convincing of the students to shut up wasn't going to be too hard he thought once he noticed students actually took to jumping out of windows to avoid him as he tore through the building looking for his master. Coming to a stop, Huey turned his head to the left when he though he heard a familiar voice being choked by sobbing. Nearing the sound, the boy found a crying Louise standing in the doorway of an open and empty classroom.

"You again!" Louise snarled as she tried to slap her familiar whom easily dodged blow.

"Dammit, would you stop trying to slap me?!"

"Why are you here? Have you come to tear into me like everyone else has already?!"

"Look...I'm sorry! It was...mean what I said but I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Huey wisely refrained from adding 'totally' to the sentence he uttered.

His words had the desired effect of causing the girl to calm down, although his satisfied demeanor was removed as Louise turned around with tears streaming from her eyes. The same sense of of cold guilt formed in his stomach once more, spurring him to close the distance between himself and the older girl whom had decided that staring at her feet was a better alternative to the boy seeing the state her face was in. Unable to let her have her way, Huey mustered up a surprising, for himself at least, amount of compassion and gently tilted the girl's head up so he could look her squarely in her eyes. Huey had almost expected the girl to shout and slap him once more.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

Louise latching onto him and sobbing wasn't what he had foreseen at all. The boy quickly regained his composure and gently broke contact with the girl before she jumped back at him with another embrace. Timidly, he began patting the girl's back in a reassuring manner and maneuvered themselves into the classroom all the while closing the door to grant them some sense of privacy. It took some time before the girl's sobbing ended, leaving the familiar with a damp left shoulder.

"Just tell me what's been bothering you. Please?" Huey asked with a softness which surprised himself as he looked the girl in the face.

"You're the proof I can actually do magic," Louise's said with an odd mix of joy and sadness in her voice. "Even if you weren't what I imagined would show up during the ceremony, you're my first real success."

"Is doing a spell right really that important to you?"

"Of course it is," she wiped away the few tears which lingered on her cheeks. "The Springtime Familiar Summoning Ceremony was my last chance. If I failed then I would have had to leave school."

"Are you kidding me?"

Louise sat down against the lecturer's desk with the boy following suit soon after. She sighed sadly and hugged her knees to her chest.

"I'm not. Ever since I first started to learn magic I haven't been able to do a single spell correctly and because of that everyone started to look down on me. It was like I was a noble in name only."

"But you are a noble, you've done well enough to damn near remind me when we first met."

"A noble is expected to be able to use magic and because I couldn't even do a simple illumination spell I was seen as nothing but a failure."

"So you're saying your family would've disowned you?"

"They'd never do anything like that..."

"Louise, you're hiding something from me."

"No I'm not."

"Just because I'm younger than you doesn't make me an idiot."

"I-I would've been married off to somebody."

"For political gain since you come from what I'd expect to be a prestigious family and the hope that you'd give birth to an heir to the family name that can actually use proper magic."

"Y-yes...but how did you?"

"Would you be surprised to find that despite being a master of dry wit I also happen to be well versed in the all wide-ranging schemes of politics?" Huey said tiredly.

She had wanted to say that she was but she recalled that the boy did manage to speak her language with a weird accent thus rending her surprise null and void.

"...so what are we...you going to do now?" Louise asked.

"I was at first thinking of leaving and running off to fend for myself but now I don't think that would be the best choice to make."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that for some reason I'm feeling that keeping you from becoming a trophy wife and pumping out babies for some snobbish jerk like Guiche is a more fulfilling choice right about now."

Louise looked at Huey, the younger boy looking back at her with the same bored expression she had noticed him typically adopt apart from his mostly used one of pure annoyance. Looking closer she saw a hint of amusement in the child's eyes and for the first time in a week, the girl allowed herself to smile.

**A.N. - ****I had originally planned for this chapter to be one like the light novels and other fics where Huey would just make Guiche yield but developing certain problematic aspects of Huey's Void familiar abilities made me pretty much scrap the entire chapter go an entirely different direction with it. Also ****this was supposed to be tossed up two months ago but a binge of Fire Emblem: Awakening and Borderlands 2 (Krieg is FUN) and actual life killed those plans. So here's the outcome for the fight between Guiche and Huey. While everything seems resolved all nicely, I plan for there to be long reaching ramifications for this to be seen starting with the next chapter.  
**

**Before everyone starts trying to say Saito never got treated as bad as Huey after the duel has to remember – Saito didn't go Total Slaughter Mode and nearly succeed in killing the womanizer.**


End file.
